Una extraña Mision
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Tsunade manda a Naruto y Hinata a una mision solos muy a su pesar ara de cupido, Naruto descubre quien es la chica de la cascada y Hinata no puede olvidarse de el. NaruHina


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía._

* * *

**Una extraña misión**

* * *

-Maldición-gruño, estaba arto de no poder hablar con ella, hace 4 días que habían salido de konoha y ella apenas y le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, ya iban de regreso a su aldea, no entendía ¿por qué Tsunade había mandado a dos jounins de elite a una misión tan simple como esa?

Habían tenido que ir a Takigakure y entregar un pergamino con información para crear una nueva alianza con esa aldea, según Tsunade sería bueno tener aliados del país de la cascada. Les había encargado a ellos dos ir, la verdad para alguien como él, esa misión era sumamente fácil, bien pudo haber ido solo. Aunque no entendía lo último que les dijo Tsunade antes de salir de su despacho.

_Pueden estar fuera un día más…_

Después de eso se habían ido ambos con una cara de incertidumbre sin saber a qué se debían esas palabras, según el tardarían al menos 2 días en llegar, y 2 en volver, no entendía ¿por qué rayos necesitarían un día mas?

-necesito aire…-dijo al momento en que se reincorporaba y se sentaba en su bolsa de dormir.

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

**Minutos antes….**

Hinata volvió a moverse molesta en su bolsa de dormir, no le gustaba el calor ella prefería los climas frescos, y templados, así como la lluvia.

Llevaba media hora intentando conciliar el sueño pero por más que lo intentaba Morfeo no la acogía en su mundo, eso sin contar que había estado piense y piense en ¿Por qué rayos Tsunade le había puesto en una misión con él? Sabiendo lo que sentía por él y que ella misma le había dicho que intentaría olvidarlo y alejarse de él, que lo dejaría ser feliz con quien fuera y que si su felicidad estaba con Sakura entonces ella no se metería aun cuando eso le apuñalara el corazón y le arrancara el alma para después partirla y descuartizarla en mil pedazos.

**Flash back**

_-parece que todo está bien Hinata-dijo Tsunade viendo el informe que mantenía en sus manos-estas curada, tu corazón funciona bien…menos mal que el ataque de Pein no agravo mas tu…-pero cayó al ver el aura negra que envolvía a la peliazul y como se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, las manos sobre sus piernas y el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos-estas…bien Hinata?-pregunto, no es que fuera una mujer muy tierna, dulce y todo eso de hecho era todo lo contrario, pero es chica lograba sacar un lado que ella que la mayoría de las veces intentaba ocultar._

_-fui una inútil-murmuro Hinata_

_-¿de qué…?-iba a preguntar Tsunade pero fue cortada por esta._

_-como siempre no pude ayudar en nada…ni si quiera a la persona que más amo-dijo con lágrimas amenazando con caer de sus perlados ojos._

_- Hinata…-fue todo lo que pudo decir Tsunade _

_- Tsunade-sama… ¿usted cree… Cree que-que lo mejor es…es que me…que me aleje…de… de él?-pregunto con la voz quebrada._

_- no...-dijo firme- creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es escuchar a tu corazón… ¿dime que te dice?-pregunto dejando el informe en una mesa y acercándose a ella, lo suyo no era conciliar a las personas, y esos temas de el amor no se le daban muy bien, pero esa chica ahora necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse y le gustara o no ese alguien era ella._

_Hinata respiro profundo intentando contener las lagrimas, cerró los ojos y llevo su mano derecha a su pecho justo en el lugar en el que estaba su corazón-dice…dice que…que quiere que el sea feliz…-después de decir esas palabras, levanto la mirada y vio a Tsunade a los ojos-quiere que Naruto sea feliz, no importa con quien-aun tenia la mano en su pecho y ahora mostraba una sincera sonrisa en su rostro._

_Tsunade también sonrió, eso era amor, puro, verdadero, fuerte, gran, y sincero amor para la persona a quien consideraba su hijo-¿y qué aras?-pregunto_

_-yo…-se quedo pensando unos momentos y agacho la mirada-dejare que sea feliz…-dijo levantando la mirada-me apartare…dejare que él sea feliz con quien sea…-dijo mirando a la nada._

_-¿estás segura de eso…?-pregunto la rubia, ella estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de ambos; tanto de el rubio imperativo que muy pronto se convertiría en hokague, como de la chica peliazulada, tímida y sumisa que muy pronto seria la nueva líder de uno de los clanes más importantes de konoha._

_Llevaba un año y medio tratando a Hinata de un problema de el corazón, al parecer cuando peleo con Neji no se había recuperado de el todo y su situación se agravo después de su pelea con Pein, afortunadamente su tratamiento había rendido sus frutos y al fin estaba completamente curada, pero en todo ese tiempo que llevaba checándola personalmente, llego a conocer a esa chica dándose cuenta de que era la indicada para el Uzumaki._

_Era lista y despistada, tímida y a la vez valiente, muy paciente, bondadosa, tierna y gentil, era fuerte y decidida, discreta con un corazón de oro y sin contar que se había convertido en la mujer más deseada de konoha._

_Con tan solo dieciocho años de edad, era poseedora de un voluminoso y voluptuoso cuerpo, era un poco baja de estatura, de pechos más bien grandes pero no demasiado, cintura pequeña y caderas amplias perfecta para tener hijos, eso sin contar su angelical rostro, tenía unos grandes ojos como la luna enmarcados por unas gruesas y rizadas pestañas, una nariz pequeña y respingona, unas pálidas mejillas la mayoría de el tiempo sonrojadas y unos carnosos labios que tenían un color rosa natural._

_-si…intentare olvidarme de él…lo haré por mi propio bien…-era hora de olvidarse de él, dejar que fuera feliz y buscar ella su propia felicidad._

_-solo sigue a tu corazón- aconsejo ¿de dónde rayos habían salido esas palabra? ¿Acaso fue ella, la gran Tsunade-sama quien las dijo? ¿Se había convertido en una blanda? no sabía desde cuando se había convertido en una consejera del amor, negó con la cabeza, entonces una idea se le cruzo por la mente, sonrió con una sonrisa maligna, aria que ese par de bacas que no tenían el valor para decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro al fin estuvieran juntos en toda la extensión de la palabra._

_-Tsu-Tsunade-sama…-hablo Hinata con un poco de miedo al ver esa sonrisa maligna, nada bueno podía pasar cuando la hokage sonreía de ese modo tan socarrón._

**End flash back **

Desde que partieron para esa dichosa misión había tratado de hablar solo lo necesario con él, incluso se negaba a verlo a la cara, sabía que si lo hacia se pedrería en esos hermosos ojos tan azules como el mismísimo océano, entonces todo su plan se vendría abajo y ella jamás podría olvidarlo, aunque no estaba muy segura de que pudiera hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en el, se reincorporo en su bolsa y paso una mano por su cabello, si que hacía calor.

_Hay una cascada a unos cuantos metros de aquí tal vez pueda ir a refrescarme un rato…_

Con ese pensamiento tomo una muda de ropa de su mochila, salió sigilosa de su tienda y paso por la de Naruto intentando no hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido y fue a rumbo a la cascada.

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Respiro profundo tomando el fresco aire y sacándolo, se preguntaba por qué demonios haría tanto calor, acaso llovería en poco tiempo, viro su cabeza hacia el otro lado y vio la tienda de su acompañante.

_¿Estará dormida? _

Se pregunto, después de todo hacía demasiado calor, cavia la posibilidad de que estuviera igual o más despierta que el.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, tal vez si daba un paseo se sentiría mejor, se adentro aun más en el bosque, giro su rostro hacia donde había escuchado un chapoteo.

Entonces fue ahí cuando recordó, cuando era niño le había pasado algo similar a eso, se sentía como un dejavú. Camino con sigilo viendo como poco a poco tenía una mejor vista, los arbustos lo único que le permitían ver eran gotas que flotaban y luego caían, se adentro aun mas, entonces pudo divisar una hermosa cascada, recordó que cuando estuvieron viajando de regreso a konoha pasaron por esa misma, se escondió rápido y muy sigiloso tras una gran roca que estaba a la orilla de la cascada.

Alzo su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al divisar la silueta oculta de una mujer en las sombras que bailaba con una gracia y movimientos hipnotizantes, no podía apartar la mirada, no podía moverse, era exactamente lo mismo que le sucedió años atrás. Entonces recordó todo, la analizo de arriba a abajo.

Paseo su mirada pasando desde su largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura y esos mechones de cabello que se movían con el viento, continuo con su recorrido desde su cuello, deteniéndose en esos grandes pechos, siguió examinándola desde su pequeña cintura y su plano abdomen hasta su redondo trasero y sus largas y torneadas piernas.

_Ella…ella es…es…la chica que vi hace 5 años…es la chica de la cascada_

Pensó con los ojos aun como platos, jamás pensó en que se la volvería a topar, y menos de esa forma, al parecer había cambiado mucho, empezando en que su cabello había crecido demasiado y terminando en su cuerpo, el cual ahora era el de toda una mujer. Se dio un golpe mental intentando quitar esas ideas de su mente, maldijo al ero-sennin internamente, si no fuera por el ahora cierta parte de su cuerpo no estaría pidiendo a gritos que la dejaran salir.

Sacudió su cabeza e intento tranquilizarse, logrando hacerlo muy apenas al tercer intento. Vio como esta paraba su baile, y hacia ademan de que se iría.

_No…no dejare que se valla…tengo que saber quién es…_

Pensó, aquella vez no había podido hacerlo, era muy torpe y ver a una chica así a esa edad donde apenas estas aprendiendo de las cosas, era algo… intenso, pero ahora con 18 años y mayor experiencia, no cometería el mismo error de espantarla, ahora si sabría quien es esa joven que lo había dejado en la incertidumbre.

-haaa…-soltó un pequeño grito Hinata al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura-que…-no pudo seguir, tenía miedo y mucha vergüenza, estaba segura de que en esos instantes su cara debía parecer un tomate maduro.

-shhh…-escucho a quien la tenia presa en esos fuertes y ¿cálidos? Brazos desde atrás-solo…solo quiero saber ¿quién eres…?-susurro en su oído asiéndola estremecer, más que decirlo eso parecía un suplica.

El la volteo lentamente, ambos estaban sobre el agua, ella mantenía la cabeza gacha, el aun la tenia sujeta por la cintura, la tomo de el mentón, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, él la subió suavemente hasta ver su rostro, entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_Es…es…no, no puede…pero entonces…_

Recordó que cuando había visto a esa chica bailar en esa cascada había ido a una misión con Hinata en su equipo, pero claro, como nunca se le paso por la cabeza, era tan obvio.

Ella aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sabía que ella no debía tener ni idea de que era el-tranquila-susurro dulcemente acariciando con la yema de su dedo su pálida mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de esta, no sabía porque pero sentía como el calor aumentaba dentro de él- Hinata…-al escuchar su nombre esta abrió sus ojos como platos ¿Cómo rayos sabia es hombre su nombre? No le había reconocido, su vos por alguna extraña razón sonaba muy ¿ronca?

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?...-dijo al verlo, entonces sintió venir el desmayo.

-no…no te desmayes Hinata onegai no lo hagas-casi suplico Naruto, tenía muchas cosas de que hablar con ella y si se desmayaba no sería bueno.

Ahora entendía ese _Pueden estar fuera un día mas…_ así que todo eso solo había sido un plan de Tsunade. Y decía que el ero-sennin era el pervertido, al pensar en esto formo una sonrisa de lado agradeciendo la ayuda de la rubia.

**Flash back**

_-y ese suspiro?-pregunto la gondaime al ver a Naruto ver a la aldea y suspirar, eso era muy extraño, tanto el hecho de que suspirara como el hecho de que su mirada fuese ¿melancólica?-Naruto-llamo al ver que no le prestaba atención-NARUTO-grito _

_-si… ¿qué pasa?…!no tienes que gritarme¡-exclamo eso ultimo molesto, casi lo deja sordo con tan potente grito_

_-te he estado hablando y no me haces caso…agradece que no fui a golpearte-al escucharla decir lo ultimo Naruto sudo frio- preguntaba el ¿por qué estas tan deprimido?...eso no es nada normal en ti-_

_-no…no es nada-dijo mirando a un lado. Entonces su vista se enfoco de nuevo en la aldea, más concretamente en una parejita que caminaba en ella, eran Hinata y Kiba ¿agarrados de la mano?...es que acaso estaban en una cita, apretó su mandíbula y frunció el ceño. Se preguntaba ¿por qué justo cuando había descubierto sus sentimientos por ella, esta parecía haberse olvidado por completo de él?_

_Tsunade se acerco a él, no pasando desapercibido su cara de molestia, se paro en frente de él, se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia donde el miraba. _

_Así que eso era…_

_Pensó la gondaime, no entendía por qué esos dos se complicaban tanto, Naruto la amaba, ella le amaba, si no estaban juntos y felices era por ser tan bakas._

_-así que eso es lo que te pasa mocoso-hablo la hokage con una sonrisa ladina._

_Naruto al escucharla cambio su rostro y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-no sé a qué te refieres-volteo el rostro a un lado._

_-¿a no lo sabes?- dijo divertida-bueno…yo a lo que me refería es a que…Estas…em… ¿cómo se dice?…-pregunto fingiendo que intentaba recordar-así ya recordé…celoso-dijo viendo como a Naruto se le coloreaban levemente las mejillas._

_-ce-ce…claro que no… ¿de quién…podría yo estarlo?-mintió_

_-a…de quien podría ser?…-dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón en pose pensativa-ya se!-exclamo-tal vez de cierta chica peliazulada cuyo nombre es Hyuga Hinata-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro._

_- no…no es...yo no…-intentaba contradecir Naruto pero simplemente no podía, no entendía porque de repente empezó a tartamudear._

_-no intentes engañarme-hablo con supremacía-yo no naci ayer-_

_-eso se nota-murmuro_

_A Tsunade le apareció una venita en la frente… ¿Qué era lo que había dicho ese mocoso?-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-pregunto con voz de ultratumba mientras que un aura asesina la envolvía._

_-no…no yo solo…-dijo moviendo las manos de arriba abajo intentando que se calmara la temperamental hokague- que si…yo no sé qué hacer-esto último lo dijo cambiando su actitud a una deprimida._

_-¿he?-de repente esa aura se esfumo al verlo en ese estado-¿no sabes qué hacer?-pregunto. _

_-si…es que… ¡haaa!...-volvió a suspirar- Hinata-chan me dijo algo en la pelea contra Pein-_

_Tsunade sabia a la perfección a que se refería, fue la misma Hinata quien le había contado aquello con lujo de detalles-lo sé Naruto-_

_-¿cómo es que?-fue interrumpido por la voz de Tsunade._

_-eso no importa…. ahora dime ¿qué es lo que pasa?-lo ínsito a que continuara con lo importante, además de que no le iba a decir que fue Hinata quien se lo conto. Esas eran cosas de mujeres._

_-bueno…depuse de eso yo no le dije nada, jamás le respondí…en esos momentos estaba lo de Pein, la aldea había sido destruida…tenía que entrenar…se vino la guerra y tenía que traer a Sasuke…pero no fue solo eso-hizo una pauso mirando fijamente un punto de ese despacho mientras Tsunade solo lo escuchaba atentamente-en esos momentos yo no sabía lo que sentía…y aun mas porque justo después de eso Sakura-chan me había dicho que me amaba…sabia que mentía pero aun así, no puedo negar que en esos momentos me emocione…pero…al pasar el tiempo y cuando la guerra acabo…todo estaba como antes solo faltaba traer de regreso a Sasuke-_

_-después de eso yo te mande a ti junto con un tu equipo y el mejor equipo rastreador que poseemos a una misión…y ahí estaba Hinata ¿no es así?-dijo adivinando por donde iba todo eso._

_-así es…fue un tanto incomodo al principio…pero…ella se mostro igual que siempre…pude pasar más tiempo con ella y conocerla mejor…después de eso trajimos de regreso a Sasuke y yo empecé a sentirme extraño…después de unos días me la tope en el hospital, mientras que ella iba a visitar a Shino…-_

_-si lo recuerdo después de esa misión mande a Shino a otra y salió con heridas un tanto graves-dijo Tsunade recordando_

_-bueno yo ya iba de salida de ver al teme y ella también…y no sé de donde salió pero la invite a comer ramen conmigo…y sin querer pase uno de los mejores días de mi vida junto a ella-dijo al momento en que una sonrisa se estampaba en su rostro-después de ese día la frecuente mas…y sin querer me enamore de ella…pero…-dijo mientras fruncía el seño-no sé porque de un tiempo para acá ella ha estado evitándome…creo que…ya me olvido…-dijo lo ultimo cambiando a un semblante de tristeza._

_-Naruto-hablo la rubia poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de el-¿dime te rendirás?-pregunto a lo que este solo abrió los ojos, **rendirse**, era cierto Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki nunca se rendiría-¿vas a dejar que ella se valla y sea feliz con alguien más justo ahora que sabes lo que sientes por ella?-volvió a preguntar con los ojos puestos sobre los azules de él._

_-no..-susurro viendo sin parpadear hacia la nada_

_-¿qué dijiste no te escuche?-pregunto fingiendo no haberlo escuchado._

_-¡NO!-exclamo-¡no me rendiré Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki jamás se dará por vencido!-_

_Tsunade solo sonrió, ese era el Naruto que tanto quería y apreciaba como a un hijo._

**End flash back **

Hinata sintió como la sacudían levemente por los hombros justo cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, después sintió como era cargada.

Naruto la cargo una vez estuvo seguro de que no se desmayaría como a una autentica princesa, viendo el rostro completamente rojo de esta.

Se sentó a la orilla del rio con las piernas cruzadas, a ella la sentó sobre el poniendo una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, se saco la chaqueta y se la paso por encima de los hombros.

-Na-Naruto…que-no sabía que decir, apenas y estaba saliendo de el shock en el que se encontraba.

-Hinata…perdóname por ser tan tonto…-dijo viéndola a los ojos y notando como ponía una cara que le daba a entender que no entendía nada.

-que te…-intento preguntar no entendía nada, su sonrojo desapareció olvidándose de la situación en que se encontraban, ¿Qué lo perdonara?... ¿por qué?...no recordaba que le hubiera hecho nada.

-perdóname por jamás haberte dado una respuesta-abrió sus ojos entendiendo a lo que se refería, se sonrojo al escucharlo y miro a otro lado.

-no tenias que responderme nada…yo solo lo hice porque creí que moriría…y…pensé que tenias derecho a saberlo- por fuera solo mostraba un rostro sonrojado pero por dentro estaba que se moría y las lagrimas querían caer, el tener a Naruto hablando de eso, nunca paso por su mente el que eso sucediera, en verdad le estaba poniendo difícil el olvidarlo.

Naruto la tomo suavemente de el mentón y la obligo a verlo-quiero hacerlo-Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza e intento agachar la mirada, es que no veía que no quería oír esas palabras, es que no veía que la hacía sufrir, ella no quería escucharlo si lo hacía estaba segura de que se quebraría no creía poder soportar el rechazo, Naruto la levanto de el mentón nuevamente, viendo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza-te amo-fue un susurro pero se oyó firme, fuerte y claro.

Al escucharlo abrió sus ojos con fuerza ¿había escuchado bien? ¿el había dicho eso?-¿q-que?-pregunto dudosa.

Naruto formo una sonrisa de lado-Te amo-dijo mas fuerte

-pe-pero yo…creí-creí que tu….-volvió a su tartamudeo, es que no podía creérselo, no después de lo que había escuchado.

**Flash back**

_Hinata caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, no sabía porque pero pensó que tal vez sería buena idea el visitar a el Uchiha, después de todo el había sido su compañero en la academia y aun cuando ni siquiera habían cruzado más de tres palabras sabía que era bueno y no le aria daño una visita._

_Paro de caminar cuando escucho unas voces saliendo de la habitación a la que se dirigía, se escondió en otro pasillo, no sabía porque había hecho eso pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse._

_-no lo sé Ino…ya no estoy tan segura de sentir lo mismo…creí que le era indiferente a Naruto pero…- abrió sus ojos al escuchar ese nombre y aun mas escuchar venir ese nombre de los labios de esa chica que aun sin verla sabia de quien se trataba-últimamente…siento…no se…él ha sido el único que ha estado conmigo desde siempre y bueno…creo…que me gusta-al escucharla una lagrima salió por su ojo, eso significaba que si Sakura le correspondía entonces ella no tenia oportunidad alguna._

_Salió sigilosa por una ventana que encontró abierta sin que nadie la viera. Se dirigió corriendo internándose en el bosque, ese día lloro, lloro sabiendo que después de lo que había escuchado ella no tendría oportunidad alguna con Naruto._

_Pasados unas cuantas horas de estar sola y reflexionar volvió a la mansión Hyuga, subió a su habitación sin decir nada y pensó en lo que aria._

_Al día siguiente se levanto temprano para su chequeo mensual y fue con Tsunade, no sabía que es lo que aria solo sabía que ya no habría ni una sola posibilidad de que ella y Naruto estuvieran juntos algún día._

_Y ella que había pensado que en ese tiempo su relación había cambiado y que tal vez tendría una oportunidad, que equivocada estaba._

**End flash back**

Después de escuchar eso había ido con la hokage para su tratamiento y fue ahí cuando decidió que lo mejor sería olvidarse y apartarse de él. ¿Entonces por qué venia justo ahora y le decía eso?

-creí que tu y Sakura-chan…-no pudo terminar de decirlo, mejor dicho no podía ni decirlo.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Naruto confundido.

Ella agacho la cabeza-escuche a Sakura-chan decir que…que le gustabas-dijo sabiendo que eso aria cambiar al rubio de parecer, pero que importaba mientras que el fuera feliz, ella sería feliz.

-¡ho!...si me lo dijo hace unos días-al escucharlo decir eso ella levanto la cabeza ¿entones si se lo había dicho por que venía ahora a decirle a ella todo eso? –me lo dijo y le dije que yo también la amaba-entonces el…¿Qué es lo que se proponía al decirle todo eso? Burlarse de ella acaso, empuño sus manos y levanto su cabeza con el ceño fruncido y una lagrima saliendo de su ojo izquierdo-le dije que la amaba-continuo este ¿es que acaso quería hacerla sufrir más? Cerro sus ojos-pero como a una hermana-abrió sus ojos al escucharlo-y que…ese lugar en mi corazón ya lo tenía otra persona…eres tu Hinata…te amo-abrió aun mas sus ojos, Naruto retiro con su mano la lagrima que viajaba por la mejilla de ella.

-Naruto…-no pudo decir más, estaba en un completo estado de shock

- Hinata…yo entiendo si tu ya no…-pero cayó al sentir como unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

Hinata tenía la cabeza escondida en la curvatura donde se unían su hombro y cuello-yo…aun te amo-susurro, las lagrimas estaban empezando a brotar de sus ojos

Naruto la alejo lo suficiente de él para poder ver su rostro, limpio sus lagrimas con su pulgares, entonces fue inclinando su rostro asía el de ella lentamente, Hinata no podía moverse, no sabía qué hacer, así que lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, Naruto termino con la distancia que había entre ellos juntando suavemente sus labios con los de ella, eran perfectos, suaves, dulces, tibios, no los movieron, solo se mantuvieron así un rato.

Se separaron, la miro a los ojos y volvió a besarla, esta vez no fue un beso tan inocente como el anterior, empezó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, sorprendiéndose al hacerlo, sorprendiéndose al sentirla tan inexperta, mordió sutilmente su labio inferior, haciendo que esta los abriera un poco, metió su lengua explorando cada rincón de esa dulce boca.

Hinata gimió al sentir a la intrusa en su boca, pero después de un segundo comprendió que era la lengua de Naruto, era la primera vez que la besaban de esa forma, no, ese era su primer beso sin contar el de hace unos segundos, con movimientos torpes saco la suya al encuentro de la de el intentando seguir su ritmo, pudiendo hacerlo después de algunos intentos a la perfección.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, Naruto la levanto, cargándola poniendo sus manos en sus muslos, evitando así que se parara, ella no sabiendo bien lo que hacía enredo las piernas alrededor de las caderas de él no tenía idea de que era esa sensación que tenía en su intimidad, ni ese calor que empezaba a sentir por dentro pero le gustaba, solo sabia eso que era algo placentero.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al campamento, estaba recostada sobre la bolsa de dormir de Naruto en su tienda y este sobre ella besando su cuello no sabía qué hacer solo quería sentir mas así que sin saber que hacia coloco suavemente sus manos en la cabellera rubia de él, en una muda suplica para sentir más.

El se permitió empezar a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, deseoso de poder explorar cada parte de ella, no pudiendo aguantar más, se separo de ella con brusquedad y se quieto su camisa asiendo lo mismo con su pantalón a una velocidad increíble. Escucho como afuera el agua empezaba a caer del cielo, pero eso poco le importo ahora lo único que le importaba era estar con ella.

Se situó nuevamente sobre ella que ya extrañaba su calor, y beso sus labios que ya estaban rojos he hinchados, fue descendiendo por su cuello, pasando por su clavícula, dejando un camino de besos, hasta que se topo con esos blanquecinos montes, adornados por esos botones rosas. Beso el contorno de su pecho izquierdo mientras que le prestaba atención al otro con su otra mano, entonces sin previo aviso metió el pezón y todo lo poco que alcanzo en su boca, lo succiono, lamio y mordió levemente. Hinata solo podía arquearse del placer que sentía, tomando al rubio de la cabeza presionando levemente incitándolo a continuar.

Después de darle ese digno tratamiento a el pecho izquierdo se fue por el derecho, mientras que al otro le daba atención con su mano y sin que Hinata se lo esperara metió un dedo en su centro empezando a moverlo, Hinata gimió ante esa nueva caricia, se sentía a reventar, no creyó que fuera capaz el que alguien llegara a sentirse de esa forma.

Cuando termino con ese pecho descendió por su vientre dejando un camino de suaves y enloquecedores besos, Hinata no sabía que pretendía hacer solo podía sentir las caricias de él, solo escucha a la lluvia y los propios y pequeños gemidos que ella misma lanzaba.

-haaa!...-ese no había sido un gemido tan pequeño como los anteriores. Miro hacia donde estaba Naruto, el estaba en..., no mejor no quería ver giro, el rostro a un lado con las mejillas sonrojadas y avergonzada.

-mírame-ordeno, quería ver su rostro bañado en sudor, lujuria y placer combinado con esa hermosa ternura he inocencia, era algo que simplemente lo enloquecía. Hinata hizo caso sintiendo choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo, no sabía qué era lo que sentía, lo único que sabía era que le gustaba, le gustaba el que Naruto hiciera eso, aun cuando se muriera de vergüenza.

Naruto se levanto antes de que se corriera, no quería que terminaran así, quería que llegaran juntos a su primer orgasmo.

Junto nuevamente sus labios, poniendo sus codos al lado de ella como soporte para no aplastarla, sintió como esta lo abrazaba por los hombros y sin previo aviso utilizando toda su fuerza los hacía rodar y quedar ella sobre él.

Hinata quería que el también sintiera todas esas sensaciones que él le había hecho sentir, así que cuando vio la oportunidad lo tomo y le dio la vuelta, ahora ella estaba sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de él.

-Hinata que…-no pudo continuar ya que esta se inclino y beso sus labios después de un rato besándose, paso de su cuello, haciendo un recorrido de besos hasta llegar al borde de sus bóxers, miro dudosa y lenta y temblorosa lo quito. No sabía que estaba haciendo solo se estaba dejando guiar por sus impulsos.

Una vez que lo quito miro esa parte de él, quedándose asombrada he impresionada, cuando traía puesto los bóxers se veía que era grande pero prefirió no prestarle atención en ese momento y cuando se los quito prefirió hacerlo viendo a otro lado, pero ahora que lo veía era demasiado grande y ancho, se alzaba orgulloso solo podía preguntarse una cosa ¿Cómo rayos es que esa cosa iba a…?

-¿Hinata-chan estas bien?-pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa ladina, el que una mujer lo viera de esa manera sí que alzaba el orgullo de un hombre.

Hinata solo se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había estado contemplando esa parte de él sin darse cuenta.

-Na-Naruto que…que tengo que…-dijo apuntando con sus ojos al miembro de este con la cara toda roja.

Este al entenderla también se sonrojo y avergonzó-so-solo tienes que…-dijo tomando su mano y poniéndola en su miembro, Hinata se impresiono que estuviera tan caliente, Naruto gimió levemente al sentir la delicada mano de ella en su masculinidad, después la tomo de la muñeca y le indico el movimiento que tenía que hacer.

Hinata al principio lo hizo dudosa, palpando, arrancando pequeños gemidos de placer de este, después se decidió por hacerlo rápido.

-Hinata…-gruño Naruto si ella continuaba así iba a-si continuas así yo…-ella agacho la cabeza pensando que había hecho algo mal-me voy a correr demasiado rápido y quiero que lleguemos juntos-subió la cabeza rápidamente, así que de eso se trataba todo.

En ese descuido de ella Naruto aprovecho y la coloco de nuevo debajo de él, ya no podía mas, tenía que estar dentro de ella, la beso nuevamente, abrió sus piernas con una de sus rodillas.

-lo siento Hinata pero tengo que…-dijo al momento en que ponía la punta de su miembro en su centro y empezaba a meterlo lentamente, fue haciendo mas precio, hasta que se topo con algo, pensó que lo mejor era hacerlo de una estocada así que la rompió de un solo movimiento.

Hinata grito, nunca pensó que seria así de doloroso, al instante Naruto la beso intentando hacer que se olvidara de el dolor y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan brusco y no poder esperar.

Seco con sus labios la pequeña lagrima que salió de su ojo, aun dentro de ella.

Sintió como esta empezaba a mover sus caderas, así que se reincorporo empezando unas envestidas suaves y lentas, Hinata solo podía sentir placer, el dolor había cesado dando paso a una oleada de placer indescriptible, por instinto subió una de sus piernas a las caderas de Naruto, pero este la tomo y la puso sobre su hombro, haciendo así que la penetración fuera más profunda y placentera.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-gemía Hinata –m-mas…-pedía

A Naruto solo se le formo una sonrisa llena de orgullo en el rostro y cumplió su petición.

Al sentir que el clímax estaba cerca hizo sus embestidas más lentas y más profundas.

-Naruto!-exclamo Hinata

-Hinata-gruño Naruto habían alcanzado juntos el clímax. Se dejo caer sobre ella agotado pero sin aplastarla sintió como esta lo abrazaba.

-increíble-murmuro Hinata -no sé qué haya sido lo que sentí pero me gusto-

Al escucharla a Naruto se le formulo una sonrisa en el rostro levanto su rostro y beso sus labios, se acerco a su oído-¿quieres que lo repita?-susurro esa pregunta en su oído para después lamberlo.

-haa!...-Hinata solo pudo gemir.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Despertó al escuchar el sonido de los pájaros cantar, abrió sus ojos con pesar y sintió un peso extra sobre él, entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado la otra noche, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro viendo a la bella durmiente que dormía plácidamente en su pecho, con su cabello esparcido en forma de abanico y sus labios entreabiertos.

Anoche la había dejado exhausta, le acerico la mejilla con su mano libre, sintió como esta se movía y abría sus ojos lentamente.

-buenos días-dijo con una sonrisa

-buenos días Naruto-kun-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa pero al instante esta desapareció ¿Qué hacia ella con Naruto? No más bien ¿Qué asía ella recostada en Naruto? Y…y…desnuda, entonces las imágenes de el día anterior se agolparon en su mente-creí que había sido un sueño...- murmuro

-no lo fue-dijo besándola a lo que esta le correspondió

-Naruto tenemos que volver hoy a la aldea-dijo haciéndolo recordar pero entonces una sonrisa zorruna se formo en los labios de él.

-no-dijo desconcertándola por completo-recuerdas lo que dijo Tsunade-ba-chan-esta ladeo la cabeza sin comprender- _Pueden estar fuera un día mas…-_al escucharlo ella abrió sus ojos como platos entendiendo todo, entonces todo eso era…era...

Sonrió al saber que todo eso de seguro había sido un plan de Tsunade.

-lo que significa que tenemos todo este día para nosotros solos-dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno sensual mientras se dirigía a besar su cuello, Hinata solo pudo sonrojarse ente eso.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Tsunade-sama… ¿Naruto y Hinata no deberían haber llegado ya?-pregunto Shizune.

-si mi plan funciono…yo creo que no volverán hasta mañana-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Shizune solo negó con la cabeza. Solo esperaba que no les hubiese pasado nada malo.

* * *

_Jajaja que les parece…estoy trabajando en mis lemmon's…como me ha quedado…les ha gustado?...espero que sí. Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía. El titulo creo que no tiene mucho que ver pero no se me ha ocurrido uno mejor._

_Nos vemos en mi siguiente fic._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
